


Show Me

by primasveraas



Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [5]
Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Gen, M/M, My Fair Lady (1964) References, My Fair Lady AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, finn as higgins, poe as pickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Fleeting gestures have not been enough. Finn finally demands more from Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Show Me

"Congratulations on your success, Professor," Poe says again. He smiles bracingly and the warmth in his eyes flickers, despite that he's been beaming at Finn all night.

"Colonel," Finn acknowledges, scanning the hallway. He leans up to kiss Poe, but the other man turns his head so Finn's lips land on his cheek instead. Poe embraces him briefly, then retreats, ascending the stairs quickly and without looking back.

Finn stands alone in the foyer. Rey had gone to bed an hour ago, grinning but exhausted. She too had kissed Finn on the cheek before retiring, but she was in considerably better spirits than Poe. They'd had their praises sung upon arriving home- Rey for her dedication and talent, Finn and Poe for their expertise and teaching skills.

Numb and worn, Finn loosens his tie, trudging up the stairs. His overcoat falls on the floor of his room, followed by his shirt and tie. He collapses into bed, thinking of Poe and the unreadable expression on his face when they arrived home. When sleep takes him, he dreams of dancing, entrapped in Poe’s arm and swirling around the dance floor, empty except for them.

Rey sleeps in the next morning, and Finn makes his way to the dining room far later than usual. Poe is sitting in his usual chair, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. He hums in greeting, but says nothing.

Exhaustion still weighs down Finn’s eyelids. Frowning and rubbing at his eyes, Finn sides into his seat.

“Sleep well?”

“Yes. You?” Poe still sounds casual, effortlessly so.

“Yes.” Finn releases a frustrated sigh. “Yes.”

Poe shifts behind the newspaper. “Is something the matter, Professor?”

“No, nothing,” Finn says, but his tone is painfully forced.

“Finn-”

“Did I misread your signals, Colonel? Particularly on the nights we spent in bed together?”

“Professor, I don’t think-”

“Was last night the anomaly? Or were all the other nights, the hints you gave me?”

“Finn!” Poe exclaims, finally setting the paper down and allotting Finn his full attention. “My dear, I think there’s much we have to talk about.”

“Your behavior, for one thing.”

“Indeed.” But Poe doesn’t look sorry. Instead, he straightens, the lines on his face settling into a frown. “I understand that our experiment was a success.”

“On the terms we agreed to, yes.”

“So I imagine dear Rey will depart soon. And I shall follow.”

“Will she? Will you?”

“There’s no reason for us to stay, Finn.”

Finn’s brow furrows. “Up to this very minute, I was under an entirely different impression. The time we spent together means a great deal to me. I consider you both to be akin to my family. Or perhaps more so, given the other party.”

“I’m aware of your affections.”

“Good.” Finn casts Poe a long look. “I have tried to make them quite clear.”

“Given that you danced with Rey and watched her all night, I’d say you succeeded.”

“Rey?!” Finn’s voice rises an octave. He glances around the room, then stands to close and lock the doors leading to the hallway and kitchen. Poe doesn’t spare him a look while he does. “You think I desire her?”

“You have, as you said, made that intention quite clear.”

“You are wrong, sir!” Finn stands again, pacing. He’s across the table from Poe, who only leans back in his chair and observes the frantic motions of the other man. “Wrong indeed. Rey and I- she is a fine young lady, and no doubt we could be compatible-” Poe scoffs loudly. “-but I care only for you, Poe!”

Poe gapes at him. A long minute stretches by painfully, and Finn rolls his eyes. “I was under the impression that we wouldn’t mollify each other with falsities and platitudes, Colonel. I have made my best effort to do so. I thought you would trust me on that matter.”

“I do!” Poe is suddenly earnest. “You- when I’m around you, Finn, it is as if the heavens tumble down around me- I could be flying-”

“Are those words? Or a truth? A desire-filled dream or a promise?”

“A promise,” Poe says firmly, jutting out his chin. 

“Then show me! Act on it; accuse me no longer. Make no plans to leave, or give me empty words. Show me you want to stay and play no more games with my heart, good sir, if you truly care for me.” 

Tears well in Finn’s eyes, and he blinks them out furiously. Poe’s face crumples, devastation striking him as he realizes his words. “Finn, darling-”

“Show me. Show me you want me.”

Eyes never leaving the other man’s face, Poe crosses the room, gently taking Finn’s hands in his. Poe unfurls Finn’s fingers, curled into fists.

“No more words,” Poe vows. “I shall act on my heart. I am sorry to have been unfair to you.”

Finn reaches up, cupping Poe’s cheek. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispers. “I am scared of empty promises. Any chance that you may leave- that you could profess so much and still become a memory, like so many others-” Finn chokes on the tears rolling down his face. “I want no empty promises.”

“No,” Poe agrees, wiping the tears away. “No more.” He grips Finn’s jacket with one hand, steadying them both. “I have you, my dear man.”

“Good,” Finn whispers, dropping his gaze. Poe reaches under his chin, raising Finn’s lips to his, and he leans in, pecking his soft skin once. When Finn sags into him, Poe wraps Finn in an embrace, inhaling Finn’s scent. He smells of fresh lavender soap, and of chalk, and of herbal tea. Poe feels immensely safe there. Like he could be at home.

Poe pulls back, just a few inches to reach Finn’s lips. When their mouths connect, Poe draws him closer, pressing their bodies together. It’s slow and patient, and it tastes of salt and coffee.

“I shall stay,” Poe says when they part. “And I will show you my dedication each and every day.”


End file.
